<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the drabble where i do write graphic violence by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057667">the drabble where i do write graphic violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon'>Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, technically any transformers fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Torture, Violence, yeah that about sums it up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a robot almost entirely made of armor, where do you cut?</p><p>This was written with the idea of non-Cybertronian aliens, having been the casualties of our favorite transforming robots' super long miserable war, buying up captured cybertronians regardless of what side of the war they were on to torture them for revenge. Just like, for the record. So you know what you're going into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transformers Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the drabble where i do write graphic violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seams were a lot of things. They were important for proper transformation, obviously, and they were easy places to get little collections of dust or grit stuck, or water, if you were particularly unlucky. They were also a deliciously easy access point to protoform, if you had a narrow enough blade.</p><p>What you had wasn’t quite narrow enough, but you were also armed with nasty little spacers, and they were more than suited to holding the tough plates of armor aside so you could get at the sensitive metal underneath.</p><p>Which you did, with relish.</p><p>The Cybertronian writhed beneath you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i got stuck on "aw, but what about the violence?" from the last one. this is not that, but it is violence</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>